Mipha
The beloved princess of the Zora, Mipha was the daughter of King Dorephan and the elder sister of Prince Sidon; she possessed the unique ability to heal others, a skill not shared by others of her race. Revealed in Mipha's diary in the Champions Ballads, Mipha met Link when he was four years old, knowing him to be a great swordsman, even besting adults. She watched him grow up and eventually fell in love with him. It was during this time that Va Ruta was discovered in Zora's Domain. After Link drew the Master Sword, Mipha noticed a change in his behavior though Link refused to say why this was. It was after this time that Zelda asked Mipha to pilot the Divine Beast. She accepted believing she needed to help in any way she could and also be of help to Link. As the Zora princess, she created a suit of Zora Armor to be given to her future husband, intending to present it to Link. She experienced a sweet moment with him when Daruk pushed the group together for a photo after the Champions' inauguration. It was after this that Mipha learnt of Link becoming Zelda's appointed knight- something which concerned her as they would be spending much time together. Mipha intended to give the armor to Link when he came to Zora's Domain. However she changed her mind and sadly, Mipha did not get a chance to present the armor to Link before her death. While her father and brother were aware of her feelings for the Hylian knight, she kept them secret from her mentor Muzu, due to his prejudice against Hylians. Mipha was chosen by King Rhoam and Princess Zelda to become the Zora Champion, and pilot, of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta as a protector of Hyrule. According to Zelda's Research Notes, she had the easiest time out of the four champions wielding her Divine Beast, a fact which shocked Zelda due to Mipha's seeming fragility. Regardless, she was killed by Waterblight Ganon during the Great Calamity. The Zora and her family mourned Mipha's death and the Council of Elders blamed Link and the Hylians for her death straining relations between Hylians and the Zora. Mipha's spirit was then trapped within the Divine Beast as it was corrupted by Waterblight Ganon, only being freed when Link slew the demon a century after her demise. Fulfilling her promise to heal and protect Link, her spirit then gives Link the use of Mipha's Grace, her power to heal others. During the Chamipons Ballad, Link can return to Vah Ruta for additional dialogue with Mipha. As Vah Ruta fires a laser towards Hyrule Castle to weaken Ganon, Mipha muses this may be the only help she can provide Link, while expressing regret over being unable to see her father again before the end. Although her main talent rested in healing, it was said that Mipha's spearmanship was in a scale of excellence all her own, having been taught how to fight from Seggin, a member of the Zora Royal Guard. She wielded the Lightscale Trident which is revealed by one of the Zora Stone Monuments to have been forged by Dento in honor of Mipha's birth. After her death, the Zora people tried sending it drifting down Zora River to help Mipha's soul find peace, but as they did the trident began to glow and Mipha spoke through it, saying "The Lightscale Trident and I are one... Abandon your grief and know joy once again. Do not cry...just remember." As to keep her request, on the anniversary of the Great Calamity the Zora venerate the Lightscale Trident and remember Mipha's bravery in a celebration that has come to be known as the Champion Festival. A replica called the Ceremonial Trident was created to be used for ceremonial purposes during the festival while Mipha's father kept her original trident safe as a treasure of the Zora Royal Family which he later gives to Link for freeing Vah Ruta and his daughter's spirit. Dento can repair both the Ceremonial and Lightscale Tridents if they break. During "The Champions' Ballad", Link can find Mipha's Diary which reveals Mipha's history. It is revealed Mipha first met Link when he first visited Zora's Domain at four years of age through was already an accomplished swordsman capable of besting even grown adults though often injured himself due to recklessness. Mipha used her powers to heal his wounds and found his big round eyes adorable. Eventually Vah Ruta was discovered which Mipha found to be cute and had fun imaging what it was like to pilot it in the distant past and who among the Zora would be selected to be its current Champion. Eventually Link returned to Zora's Domain as an accomplished knight and hero chosen by the Master Sword which Mipha was proud of. However Link had changed becoming a silent figure who rarely smiled. Mipha asked if anything was wrong but he shock his head. Mipha noticed he seemed to look into the distance beyond her. Eventually Princess Zelda paid Mipha a special visit and asked her to pilot Vah Ruta and Mipha agreed without reservation wanting to defend her people and assist Link. Link came to visit her and she told him of the Lynel of Ploymus Mountain that had been terrorizing her people. Link left to confront the beast and Mipha followed, stubbornly refusing to return to Zora's Domain when he noticed her. Suddenly they were attacked by the Lynel which Link defeated with his sword skills his final blow being a Spin Attack. Mipha later resolved to try performing the Spin Attack with her Trident. Eventually her father gave Mipha his blessing to pilot Vah Ruta as the Zora must fight to defend Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. However it was bittersweet as Seggin could barely look at her, Muzu left halfway though, and both Mipha and Dorephan were teary-eyed. Mipha had also acquired the materials to create Zora Armor for Link. At the Champions' inauguration ceremony Purah took a Picture of the Champions. Mipha was thankful towards Daruk for "bringing her closer to Link". However she was unhappy to learn Link was assigned to be Zelda's personal guard and was slightly jealous of Zelda for spending much time together with Link. However she managed to complete Link's Zora Armor and planned to give it to him during a sole visit when Princess Zelda wouldn't be around. She planned to give it to him a sunset while riding Vah Ruta together. She mentioned hear of the legendary Zora Princess who fell for the Hero of Time and prayed to Princess Ruto to give Mipha some of her courage so Mipha could tell Link her true feelings. Category:Females Category:Zora Category:Deceased Category:Spirits Category:Allies